


None So Blind

by mogwai_do



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are none so blind as those who will not see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Blind

Hi Daniel.

Sam! Wait, let me get these out of the way first.

Daniel, it’s alright, I’ve been here before - I’m used to the floor method of filing.

Still, are you alright? Can I get you something? Coffee?

Daniel, I’m _fine_. How’s Jack?

Oh y’know, driving the nurses up the wall, trying to do too much too soon.

Normal then?

Pretty much, yeah.

Good… Daniel?

Yeah?

I… came here to apologise.

What? Sam, there’s nothing…

No, hear me out, I need to do this. I… want to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted and the things I’ve said.

What things? Sam, there’s nothing to apologise for.

Yes there _is_. Dammit Daniel, I know I hurt you, but I was so focused I just ignored it and you deserve better from me than that. Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot just because of, of _this_. 

Sorry.

I know, I just… this isn’t easy, but I need to do it. I… I wanted to speak to you first; the Colonel can be... unpredictable and I’ve never understood him as well as I thought I did. Or you either I guess – I honestly had no idea you were together. I mean, I know you have to keep it quiet for Jack’s sake, but still…

Sam – 

No Daniel, let me say this. It’s funny, but it’s taken till now for me to actually _see_ ; I guess for the most part I didn’t want to. I suppose you’re not the only one who’s an expert on rivers in Egypt.

Sam.

Sorry, I know, bad joke, but it’s true. I didn’t see because I didn’t want to and now… Well, all I can do is apologise and hope we can all stay friends.

Of course we can.

That’s good to hear Daniel, but maybe you shouldn’t speak so soon. I came here to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I kept throwing myself at Jack; I’m sorry for the way I treated you when I got jealous of the time he spent with you; I’m sorry I nearly got him killed because of it.

Sam, you didn’t.

Yes. I. Did. Daniel, I heard what you said about the device, I ignored it because I was annoyed with the way you and Jack had been joking around all morning when he’s never been that easy with me. I thought I knew better, that I could handle whatever you warned us about and Jack would be proud of _me_.

Sam, he _is_ proud of you.

I know that Daniel, but at the time it wasn’t enough for me. I was so stupid, Daniel, I nearly killed us both. Maybe if he hadn’t been such a hero, I wouldn’t feel so guilty.

Sam, if he hadn’t, you would have been dead…

I know and if they hadn’t been able to repair the damage to his legs I would never have forgiven myself.

Well, you may be right, I think I may have had a hard time forgiving you too, but what matters is that he will be alright. The healing device worked and once he’s finished his physio he’ll be good as new and back to annoying the crap out of all of us… Shit, Sam, sorry.

Don’t be, Daniel, I didn’t think I could cry any more, but sometimes it’s nice to be proven wrong. I thought giving up the fieldwork would be hard, but having more time to work on theory isn’t a bad thing and I can still help, still make a difference, more of one it feels like some days. It’s just sometimes things… catch me off guard. Dad called yesterday, the Tok’ra need a new host, he wanted to put me forward and I told him no.

Good.

What?

Sam, call me selfish, but I have no wish whatsoever to lose my big sister to the Tok’ra whatever she thinks she’s done.

Oh.

And for the record, we never _ever_ meant to hurt you.

I know that now, but that’s okay I did a pretty good job of it myself. I never believed in Fate or anything like that, but maybe it does exist. Maybe you and Jack are meant to be together. Maybe it’s only fair that someone who can be so blind to her best friends’ love ends up burning her eyes out on some Goa’uld booby trap because she’s jealous.

Sam!

It’s okay Daniel, just… be happy, both of you.

We are, Sam, I promise, you’ll see.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> For slb44 who wanted Stargate, preferably J/D, using 'denial', 'cripple' and 'flicker'. Two out of three's not bad.


End file.
